Forward to the Past
by devilofheaven
Summary: The Lyoko group is seperated across the world. What happens when they meet again after two years? And what happens when they are thrust far into the future because of Xana? YxU This story is not going to updated- I'm DONE
1. New Life

**Forward to the Past**

**Chapter 1 : New Life**

**A/N: nothing to say, except the story just popped into my mind, and I started typing. **

"Ready?" Jeremy asks the rest of his group.

"Uh-uh." They all chime and Aelita nods.

Jeremy takes a deep breathe, and pulls the plug out. They all look at Aelita expectantly, but nothing happened.

"I guess that's it." Odd says half-heartedly. At that moment, the group of friends were lost.

What happened, you ask? About three months after Aelita kissed Jeremy, he found the antidote to cure the virus. And finally shut down Xana. The bad news? Odd's parents were moving to Manhattan, New York, and wanted Odd there with them. Ulrich was moving to Los Angeles, California for the same reason. Yumi was moving to Japan, but not for the same reason as her two friends. Her parent's were murdered, and she was moving to a home in Tokyo, Japan where she was adopted. Jeremy? Aelita? Those two lovebirds were staying right in France at the Academy. Anyways, back to the story.

Jeremy and Aelita bid goodbye to their friends as the taxi cab drove off the curb. All three friends were in the taxi, but none of them talking. All of them twisted in emotions and too depressed to talk.

"Where's Ulrich?" Sissy asks, more like a command, looking over Jeremy's shoulder and twirling her hair with her finger.

"He's gone." Jeremy simply responds.

"Excuse me?"

"He moved." Aelita solemnly replies.

"WHAT? WHERE? HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THIS!" Sissy screams, pushing Herb and Nicolas away from her and storming off to her father.

"Wait till Ulrich hears that one." Jeremy chuckles.

"Uh…dude? Are you listening? Anyways so why did the chipmunk cross the stream?" Odd laughs.

"This is pointless, I do not care." A girl in dark blue and purple darkly says, and starts walking away.

"Why?" A boy around the same age as the girl asks. He was extremely…green.

'Wonder what would happen if Ulrich met him!' "Because-," Odd begins.

"OHH! Let me guess!" A tall man…who was oddly half mechanic yells, pushing the green boy out of the way.

"Let's move!" The dark girl comes back, pulling both of them by the ears. "It's obvious Slade isn't here, let's go meet them in California." **(this is not a cross! I just felt like adding them in..hehe..sorry) **

"Well, that was sure weird." Odd mutters to himself. "This place is filled with wackos!" He yells to himself, causing people walking on the streets to stop and glare at him. He giggles nervously and waves, and quickly runs into the hotel where his family was waiting. 'So far this move is horrible.'

"And THEN I like told him that he really needed to take a hike so he was all 'uh' and I was all 'duh' and then my friends were all like 'um' so it was all like TOTALLY-,"

Ulrich sighs. On the plane, he was unfortunately stuck sitting next to this annoying PINK girl who wouldn't stop talking and followed him off the plane and kept on following him. He didn't even know her name! She was frightening. Ulrich interrupted her, "Where are you going?"

"Wherever you are sweetie!" The girl smiled and continued her story.

She might even worse than Sissy! He shooks his head and crossed the street and passed by a tall gorgeous redhead who 'eeped' as they passed by. The redhead screamed someone's name.

"Kitten!" A boy who came up beside the redhead yelled. The girl in pink turned around in surprise and then winked at a boy in a cape.

The redhead turned literally red, but the cape-boy stopped her. "Calm down. She isn't causing any trouble, and we have to meet up with the rest."

"If you say so." The angry, yet gently redhead mutters, walking off with the boy in the cape. The girl, 'Kitten' was looking after them, so Ulrich took that time to escape her.

'These people are creepy. So far, I'm hating this move.'

Yumi uncomfortably scratched her nose. It stunk in that car. Well what else could you expect from a family with eleven kids, girls and boys, ranging from the age of four to seventeen? Correction, now twelve kids. It's very confusing to tell which kid came from where and their background. Five of the kids are girls, and the other six boys.

Amy and Maimee are twins at the age of sixteen. Jessica is twelve, Kelly at nine years. And Baby Rachel at four. For the boys, Jake is fifteen. Brian, Bryant, and Brent are triplets and fourteen years old. Ben is ten years old and Harold is seven.

Yumi looks around her. The twins and triplets were friends from Puerto Rico as kids and were now in a huge argument involving yelling. Jessica is teaching Harold and Rachel a game, they all came from a foster home in New Zealand. Kelly and Ben were whispering to each other. Kelly from Kansas and Ben from Korea. Yumi looked up in surprise, surely she miscounted them all or something, where's Jake? She then slowly looks around the whole van and finds Jake sitting all the way in a corner, observing his family members as well.

'Well, looking on the bright side, I won't feel lonely at all.' Yumi tries to be optimistic. Just then an ice cream cone was smashed into her face. 'Who am I kidding? This stinks!'

"Bye guys." Odd waves to his parents as they leave for a restaurant. He quickly grabs his cell phone and dials fourteen numbers that are engraved in his head.

"Hello?" Both Yumi and Ulrich answer at the same time.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you two! I hate it here, I don't know anyone, and the first people I asked a joke to ran away!" Odd cries out, almost literally in tears.

"Wait, you didn't tell them the chipmunk and the stream joke did you?" Ulrich asks interested.

"Ulrich!" Yumi scolds.

"It's all right, and yes I did Ulrich."

"Well, so far my trip is worse. From the plane to half way to my new home, this physco girl in pink followed me." Ulrich shudders.

"Oh yeah? Well try living with eleven different people? One of which just got ICE CREAM IN MY HAIR!" Yumi half yells the last part to her innocently smiling 'brother' Harold.

"Ouch, tough, I think Yumi's got it the worst." Odd winces.

"Touché." Ulrich agrees.

"Guys, I'm happy and all that that I won this unspoken contest, but it isn't helping!" She frantically says.

"Wait, guys, I gotta go, I'll catch ya later, I miss you guys!" Odd yells into the phone and shutting it off in a snap, running after his parents to beg for them to bring him leftovers.

"Still there Yumi?" Yumi grunts in answer. "I miss you."

Yumi smiles even though Ulrich couldn't see it. "I miss you too."

Ulrich's heart hammers in his body, should he finally tell her? No, now wasn't a good time, he reasons with himself. "So will you tell me more about them on your private myspace?"

"Uh-uh." She answers back. Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi all had private Myspaces that only 'friends' could see, and they only had it s so those five were on the friends list, all of them did of course have one for all their friends also. "Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah?" Ulrich asks uncomfortably.

"Nevermind." Suddenly, a loud voice came from the phone, 'who ya talkin' to Yumerino's?' Then Ulrich could hear her yell, 'I'm on the phone Brian, leave me alone wouldya?' He answered back, 'no'. Yumi yelled 'why?'. Brian responded with an 'it's fun' and from what Ulrich could barely hear, Brian stole Yumi's cell phone.

"Hey are you Yumi's boyfriend?" Ulrich blushed immensely at the question.

"Sorry about that." Yumi hastily says, grabbing her phone back. "Listen, I'll talk to you on internet when I get to my new house and my own room! I still have my laptop so it's all good."

"That's fine. Bye Yumi." After Yumi responded back, Ulrich shut off his cell and laid back on his bed. 'I really miss her.'

Odd rubs his stomach happily. 'Yuuuuuuuuuuuum.' Still rubbing his tummy, he sat down on his chair and turned his laptop on and got onto his private myspace. 'Ohh, Yumi and Ulrich are on.' He clicks on a picture of Yumi.

He scrolled down to the 'about me' section.

_-Amy and Maimee are twins from Puerto Rico, are sixteen_

_-Brian, Bryant, and Brent all triplets from Puerto Rico, are fourteen _

_-Jessica, Harold, and Rachel area all from New Zealand. Jessica: twelve. Harold: seven. Rachel: four_

_-Kelly and Ben are friends. _

_Kelly: nine and Kansas_

_Ben: ten and Korea_

_-Jake is fifteen from I'm not sure. _

_Amy and Maimee are stuck-up and arrogant, and rude._

_Bryant and Brent are arrogant and nerdy. _

_Brian is crazy and funny. _

_Jessica is a helpful and a suck up_

_Harold is mischievous_

_Rachel is Harold's partner in crime_

_Kelly is a sweet and shy girl_

_Ben is a thoughtful, charming, and outgoing boy_

_Jake, from what I can guess is…different_

Below her descriptions were pictures of all of them. Odd scrolls back up and clicks on 'im'. He enters a chatroom with Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi.

NeRdBoY1O1: sissy found out that u moved and was hysterical

CoPuTeRwHiZ: it was quite funny

gothic angel: ha

athleticjerk: wish i could have seen it

odDbaLL: yea that sounds hella fnny!

gothic angel: well all of u know how my life is

NeRdBoY1O1: don't care, xplain more

gothic angel: well i'm sorta friends with brian, kelly, and jake

athleticjerk: this weird freakishly PINK(no offense aelita) girl followed me evrywere aelta would hav liked her but yumi woulda hated her

gothic angel: anthing like sissy?

athleticjerk: worse

odDbaLL: yup my trip was weird 2. i hate is so far

NeRdBoY1O1: surprisingly, i thnk dats sometin we all agree on

gothic angel: who's ulrich?

athleticjerk?

gothic angel: damn brians buggin' me again, g2g. I miss ya guys! xoxo

athleticjerk: don't say it odd

odDbaLL: not fair

CoPuTeRwHiZ: okay? i'm ganna go to sleep night

NeRdBoY1O1: ditto

odDbaLL: gonna find sometin interesting to do

athleticjerk: me 2 c ya

All five of them, surprisingly, slept at the same time, even with the time differences. They all fell asleep, thinking the same thing at the same time, "I miss them."

Two years Later: (sophomore year)

I yawn, stretching out as my radio blasts. Quickly, I lower the volume and dance around my single room while getting ready. Finally, I look in the mirror.

My fingers smooth out my hair, I've grown in a lot since I was dematerialized, my pink hair now reaches right to my shoulders. At the bottom of my hair, there was a slight red highlight, which Milly and Tamia and helped me do last year. My shirt was a very light pink with a magenta vest over it. My belt is silver with a star right in the middle, was hanging loosely on my knee cut pink and white skirt, merely for decoration.

Skipping across my room, I grab my matching purse, and grab a lip gloss out of it. I rub a tiny bit on each lip, and pucker them up to see how they look. Right before I leave, I quickly check my hair, giving it a quick fluff, leaving the room. Perfect.

Yes, I have changed a lot in two years as everyone does. But don't worry, I'm not a Sissy. As thoughts cloud my head, I almost bump into the wall, but Jeremy comes to same me right in time. I give him a swift peck on the cheek, and walk to the cafeteria with him, hand in hand.

"Goooooood morning. It is now six-," My hand lazily slaps my alarm to shut it off. Reluctantly, I get out of bed, putting on my glasses. Why does it have to be so bright? Moaning, I rush over to the bathroom to wash my face. Once I am wide awake, I quickly change into my clothes.

My shaggy blond hair keeps on getting in my hair, and I constantly have to shove it back up. One day, I even tried using tape to keep it there; it wasn't exactly my best idea. With the picture of Mrs. Hertz's face when she saw me that day in my head, I brush out any lint from my clothes. My shirt was a regular bland white short sleeved shirt with a blue vest on top. My jeans, yes I said jeans, were a slight baggy, but not anywhere near some of the other guys you see walking around these days. Quickly, I clean my glasses with my night shirt, sliding them back on with ease.

I rush out of my room, hoping to meet Aelita on the way. The angels were clearly on my side today. Aelita wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, giving me a perfect time to save her and be all manly and macho. She gives me a kiss, and I instantly turn red, mumbling something incoherent; so much for macho and manly.

"Mr. Della Robbia?" A stern teacher questions while tapping her foot.

"Odd!" A boy yells.

"Where's Xana?" I jump off of my chair yelling, and then I look at my surroundings and blush, sliding back into my chair. The teacher merely rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Smooth." The same boy snickers.

"Oh, shut up." I hiss. This boy's name is Peter, and a good friend. Of course, no where near Ulrich, but a good one.

"Where's Hannah looking at?" Peter asks me, motioning to a pretty girl by the window. "Or should I say who?"

"At me." I wittily say, sliding my hand through my slightly gelled hair.

Anyone can change a lot in two years, I really didn't much, but in looks I did. I grew about a foot taller, okay, exaggerating a little, but I'm taller than what Yumi was last year. Took forever for a growth spurt, huh? Well, anyways, back to my handsome features. **(ARROGANT) **My hair had trouble staying up through the harsh winds and rains, so I chose a new hairdo. Now, my hair is slightly spiked up, with purple streaks on the tips. My shirt? Pretty much the same. My pants? Jeans.

Once class if over, I rush over to the girl by the window. "Hey Hannah, have you ever heard the joke about the chipmunk and the stream?"

I yawn as I trudge through the crowding streets of Los Angeles. Friday. What a beautiful day. "Hey Ulrich!" Instantly, I turn around to spot Amy, one of my friends. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you? Doing someone, eh Ulrich?" Amy jokes.

If anyone else had passed by, hearing the last sentence, they would shiver in disgust, thinking that I would actually do that. But the truth is I would never do that, Amy just liked to tease me along with everyone else. But who cares? I really don't. "I couldn't help it. They were all jumping over me." I shrug, winking at her. She giggles and continues talking at hyper speed.

As rude as it might sound, I tuned her out the second she started. I mean, Amy's a great friend, but it's not as if I really care if Macy's is on a super blowout sale. I quickly glance at a mirror stuck in one of the shops as I pass by. I've changed over the past year, not inside really except for a little more confidence, but physically. I am much taller than Yumi was last, and about a bit taller than Odd the last time I was in contact with him. I pretty much wore the same clothes however. I grin, I was going to surprise Yumi, and the journey would begin today.

"Ulrich!" I hear my dad yell out from his car.

"Hey Amy, I got to go."

"I know, I know. See you in a few days or weeks."

"That's what the federal government wants you to think!" Brian yells.

"I swear Brian, if you don't shut up right now…" Jake stopped, letting their minds wander.

"What did I do to get stuck with you two?" I fake moan.

"C'mon. You know you love us. We're adorable." Jake and Brian say at the same time.

I laugh along with them. I'm so lucky so have such good friends in my family who welcomed me quickly, unfortunately, there's my only friends in this family besides Kelly. But I love them both. Brian didn't get along with his brothers, and Jake didn't talk much, except when he was around me or Brian.

I tune them out as they start arguing about something stupid, something along the lines of fuzzy pink slippers. Without noticing, I tuck in some of my hair behind my ear. Stupid habit. My hair was soft and straight, and I love it. I have it layered a tiny bit in the front. My black soft spaghetti strap fit my curves perfectly, accentuating each one. I wore a small black net sports jacket. I sigh, and sit up straight, bringing my legs closer to me. My legs snuggly fit inside my perfectly sized jeans.

In three days, it will be my birthday. My sweet sixteen! I miss Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. How I wish –

"Morning Yumi!" A sweet voice rang out; it was Kelly who had just entered the room.

"Morning."

"Ulrich!" Odd yells.

"ODD?" Ulrich screams happily, turning around to see his best friend. "Damn, is that really you?"

"You've changed so much in a year." Odd tearfully says, giving his best friend a tight hug.

"Can Aelita and Jer come?"

"Nope." Odd quickly responds. "But Yumi will be happy to see both of us, and even more happy to see you." Odd nudges Ulrich vigorously.

"C'mon man, I just got here and you're already cracking jokes about that!"

"You haven't seen my worst yet." Odd winks at Ulrich, laughing at his expression. "C'mon, let's rest for a bit at my crib. Let's ride in my car." Odd wags his eyebrows, eagerly boasting his car to his best friend.

Ulrich rolls his eyes, and follows his friend outside. Odd immediately began describing his friends and school life, dreamily trailing off about a girl named Hannah. After a short period of time, like old times, I tuned him out. Some things never change.

Ulrich almost gapes as they reach Odd's car. A very nice, sweet red jaguar. Odd jumps into the driving seat, and zooms off, driving back to his family's home. Ulrich entered the room, looking around, two story house, a tall ceiling, and traces of dirt on the walls, no doubt from Odd. Odd's parents come rushing into the room and cooeing at Ulrich until Odd 'kindly' reminds them that they have work. After a few minutes of complete boredom, they both decide on something. Soccer. They both jog out of the well kept house to a park nearby and let down the soccer ball. In a matter of minutes, Odd's friends were pouring into the field to join in the game. Ulrich gave Peter a quick look over, just to see if he had any real competition. When Odd, pulled him out to 'talk' to him, Odd told him that no one could ever replace Ulrich, and he felt better immediately after.

"So, who's Hannah?" Ulrich asks Peter, splashing water from his bottle onto his face.

"Girl over there." Peter says breathing deeply.

Ulrich turned his head to the right to see a timid looking girl reading a book under a tree close by. Before Ulrich could see a word, Odd was already walking towards her. Peter shrugged and continued walking while Ulrich trailed behind him.

"Hey Han."

"Shut up." The girl hisses, not even looking up from her book.

"But, I was just going t,"

"I really don't care." The girl snaps, standing up and walking away.

"You definitely work magic with the ladies." Ulrich sarcastically says, wrapping his arm around his friend's neck in a comforting way.

"Oh well, let's go home and take a shower and then head off for the airport." Odd grumbles a little light-heartedly.

"Aelita?" Tamia calls out from a table on the left.

"Are we still going to your room?" Milly asks.

"No, it's at Jeremy's room." Aelita corrects them, saying 'Jeremy' a little fondly.

Both of them take a seat at the table. "So what are we going to do?" Theo calls out, walking toward them. All four of them wrinkle their noses; Theo had overheard their plan a few days ago, and forced himself into the plan. Theo took a seat beside Jeremy.

"What's up man?" Theo asks, looking at all of them in an innocent manner.

The four original people at the table groan again as they see Sissy heading towards them with Herb and Nicholas in tow. Just Peachy.

"You did get us seats together right?" Ulrich suspiciously asks when the air tender points to two different directions on the plane.

"Uh…" Odd looks as though a light bulb appeared in his head. "I hope so."

"Odd!" Ulrich angrily hisses, grabbing his ticket and disappearing behind the red curtain. "Idiot. I swear he's going to be the death of me one day." Ulrich finds his seat and sits in it. One thing was good; at least he got the aisle seat. Then he sighs and gets up again to put his carry on luggage up on the luggage compartment. Right when he was about to sit down again, he felt two puny, anorexic arms wrap around his torso. He jumped, and twirled around, and the arms immediately fell.

"I've missed you _sooo_ much! What are _you _doing here?" A girl in bright pink squeals.

Oh no! What the hell? Ulrich groans inwardly. It had been two years and he still vividly remembered the girl he encountered when he first moved to California. Yes, that very same girl. He still didn't even know her name! No, wait, I think it was Kitten, or some foolish name of the sort. Was it Flamingo? Ulrich shook his head in amusement, and then it darkened. Odd was so going to freakin' pay for this!

"Hi, Kitten." Ulrich winces as the girl giggles.

"Oh, Ulrichpoo! You still remember my name!" She 'flirtatiously' bats her eyelashes.

Ulrich had a strong urge to ask her if she had something in her eyes, but Odd beat him to it. "Excuse me, but I think you have something in your eyes." Odd snickers, swiftly moving up to Ulrich and putting his elbow on the taller man.

Kitten scoffs, and then her eyes narrow. "You're not _gay _are you?"

Ulrich slaps his hands to his face and Odd begins to laugh hysterically, smacking his thigh, and from time to time, smacking Ulrich's thigh. Ulrich gave him a quick and harsh glare, causing him to slow down his laughter to deep chuckles.

"I didn't think so." Kitten says in her fake ten-watt smile.

What is up with this girl? Annoyingly enough, Odd gave him a quick pat on the back, and then walked, to the seat across from him, on the other side of the plane. **(this is for people who don't ride first class(lucky ppl): you know how like long airplane trips are bigger? They have like two/three seats on the left side, then four in the middle, and finally two/three on the right side? Well Ulrich is on the right, and Odd on the left.) **It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since he met up with my twit best friend, and he was already bugging the living hell out of Ulrich. Ulrich sighs, and puts on his headphones, might as well have a little bit of fun, eh?

Ulrich opened one eye, if anyone was walking past them at that moment, it would look like Ulrich was stuck in a wink. 'Good, the horror is asleep.' Ulrich reassured himself, and sitting up straight. 'I'm going to kill that bastard.' He had good reasoning to back up his remark; he pretended to be asleep for who knows how many hours! A sweet smile spread across Ulrich's face. It was all worth it, to meet, after two long painful years, with the love of his life, Yumi.


	2. Cody & Oh So Very Close

**A/N: Hey, since I don't think I can reply to reviews on this, I would like to thank: tehrandomkitten, LiStEn2UrHeArT2, Kay, I lub Norbert, tcg/animefan, Pretear Fan, and Amaherst. **

**I loved all of your reviews, and I am soooo happy that I got any reviews at all! I didn't think I would! I love you guys! tear seriously, I wasn't in a good mood, I just had a fight with a really good friend, then I read ur reviews, I luv ya all!**

**Oh, and just to clarify this, when this chapter starts, it will be Sunday…everywhere: in France, Japan and the Us cuz I'm too lazy to fix and change other information. School ended for all of them on Friday. On June 16th. Yumi's birthday is on the 19th. **

**Dedication**

**tehrandomkitten: for being my first reviewer for this story**

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2: for giving me a GIGANTIC ego boost **

**Forward to the Past**

**Chapter 2 : Cody& Oh So Very Close**

**By: devilofheaven**

* * *

**At France-No One's Pov**

"Hi you four. Hi Theo!" Sissy exclaims. "So what are you talking about?" When Theo began to answer her, Tamiya cut in, and basically told her off. Sissy glared at the two younger girls for a second, then her eyes flickered over to the couple, and finally her gaze shifted and lingered on Theo. "Call me when you're done hanging out with these losers." She sniffed, and walked away with her help up high. She just might have looked dignified, that is, if she hadn't run into Emily on her way.

"You don't have to be so rude." Theo argues.

"Actually, we do." Milly filled in.

"Then I don't want to hang out with you anymore. Tell Yumi I said Happy Birthday." He growled, following Sissy.

"He's acting as if we wanted him to join us." Aelita rolls her eyes.

"As if." Jeremy scoffs.

"So, you've already sent the gifts?" Aelita asks.

"Yup, she should get them right on time." Jeremy gleefully replies, leaning back on his chair with a peaceful look on his face."

**Japan – no one's pov**

"So what do you think?" Yumi asks, tucking her hair behind her ear once again.

"Not too shabby Miss Ishiyama." Brian says nodding his head. Just then the doorbell rings. "Let me guess, Cody?"

"Just leave it alone and go away." Yumi rolls her eyes. Cody was one of her close friends here in Japan.

Jake and Brian silently leave Yumi's room. The girl giggles at her overprotective brothers and bounces down the stairs to open the door. Sadly, the twins beat her to it.

"Is Yumi here?" Cody asks a little nervously, he had heard about the twins from Yumi's stories, and he wasn't too happy to meet them.

"Why? You don't like us?" Amy pouts.

"Why do you want to hang out with curveless Yumi, when you could have one of us?" Maimee bluntly says.

"I'm a year younger than you." Cody frantically says.

"We always said that 'the younger, the better'." The twins say in unison.

"Can you guys stop it?" Yumi harshly calls out, dragging Cody away.

Cody speaks up when we finally reach the safety of my own room. "You're right. They're sluts."

He said it with so much disgust that Yumi began laughing hard, and soon he joined her. Yet, after two minutes, he poked Yumi to see if she was still alive, and then cracked a joke about how fat she was. But, Yumi's pillow in contact with Cody's body quickly stooped him to apologize on both knees.

Ah, how could life get any better? Yumi had no idea that soon, her life would get even better, and she had no idea that it would just be in a matter of hours.

**Airplane – no ones pov **

Ulrich growls under his breath, causing a little boy to look up at him in wide eyes. 'Where did he sneak off to?' When Ulrich had made his way quietly over to Odd, Odd had practically sprinted away. Ulrich rolls his eyes, knowing that Odd would probably stay in the same spot for a while, and of course, Odd deserved that punishment. The brunette makes his way back to his seat and slumps in it. Chasing after a yellow haired boy was not fun, well actually, it was. Just not when he wouldn't show up.

He tries to keep his eyes open with deep concentration, but soon he is asleep. Dreaming peacefully.

**------------------------hours later-----------------------------------------**

"We are now getting ready to land. Please put your seatbelts back on. I repeat. Put your seatbelts back on." The pilot screeches into the intercom. Ulrich yawns and stretches, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Finally you wake up." Flamingo – I mean Kitten yawns.

"It looks like you just did too." Ulrich rolls his eyes as Kitten squeals, getting out her makeup. "So anyways, where are you going?" He asks after a while of her scrambling to put on a LOT of heavy make up.

"Where ever you are, dear."

Ulrich groans inwardly. 'Not again.' "I don't think so."

The plane lands and begins to slowly stop. "And why not?" She asks a little crossly.

"Because we're going into a gay function, if you came with us, they'd think we'd betrayed them." Odd jumps in shrugging.

Kitten jumps up. "I KNEW IT! EK, GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yells, running through the crowd. Didn't she bring any luggage?

"Nice cover." Ulrich sarcastically says while reaching up for his bag.

Odd licks his lips. "Well you know me." Odd jokes, popping up his collar.

The two boys jump off the plane and quickly stride off toward the huge room. Ulrich's bag slinging over his back and Odd's bag slinging on one side of his back, added to their looks caused a mysterious and sexy atmosphere around them. Which helped them gain stares from many girls and glares from some males who protectively put their arms around the girls they were with. Odd being Odd just smirks passing random winks while he walked. Ulrich being Ulrich, obliviously didn't notice any of this.

The handsome boys walk around slowly, looking for any sign to reveal the person they were waiting for. Odd stops suddenly, and begins walking to this lady while Ulrich lags behind him.

"Ulrich and Odd, I presume?" The kind lady asks. Both of the boys nod, and say something in greeting. "Well, I'm Mrs. Marianna, Yumi's foster 'mother'." They both nod in reconization. "I believe we should go get the rest of your bags?"

**In Japan with Yumi **

"Hey Randy, when's Marianne getting home? I thought she was supposed to be here by now." The half gothic girl curiously asks the older man. Yumi, inside, had first hesitated on calling them 'mom' or 'dad'. But before she could think much more of it, they both informed to call them by their names or they wouldn't respond.

"I think she may have gone shopping." Randy replied with a sneaky look on his face, luckily for him, Yumi didn't notice it. However, Cody did. Randy sighs, he never was good at keeping secrets. How did Marianne expect him to keep this a secret? "And you know how she gets once she's started." Yumi laughs, and continues back into her room.

"I'm gonna get a snack, be right there." Cody calls out. He waits until Yumi was far gone. "What's up?"

"I'm not good at keeping secrets am I?" Randy sighs. Cody shakes his head with a tiny smile. "Well, has Yumi ever talked about her best friends from France?"

"At random times, she said she felt sad when she thought about them."

"Yes, well, two of them moved to the United States, and those two are coming to visit Yumi for her sweet sixteen. There arriving late tonight to surprise Yumi at midnight. After a week or two, they'll leave, but also bring Yumi with them. Yumi will be back after a month or so with her friends."

"Oh. Wow, well she's lucky to have friends like that." Cody says a little dumbstruck with getting information to not be able to see his good friend for a while. "Well, um, I better get back to her."

"Don't let anything out to her." Randy warns fatherly and walks to his study.

Cody shakes his head, clearing the thoughts away for now. Slowly he grabs onto the handrail and takes a small step onto the first step onto the stairs. He felt something sticky and wet. Gradually he lifts his feet back down to get a closer look at the step. He wrinkled his nose, it looks like pudding drops. Probably from Rachel. A loud scream is heard from upstairs followed by the word 'pudding' and some foul incoherent words. Correction, from Rachel AND Henry.

Taking one more step up, he notices two books on the floor. From Ben and Kelly most likely. He rolls his eyes and continues walking up the stairs, looking at the steps carefully, trying to avoid something else, something that he wouldn't be able to identify.

The angels were NOT on his side today. He bumps right smack into Brian and Jake. "Cody." They sneer. Oh great, not another of their lectures.

"That is incorrect! Your equation is way off!" Bryant yells.

"Bry, don't worry, it's just a stupid problem!" Jessica 'comforts'.

"Really stupid." Maimee accentuates, probably looking at her nails for cracks.

"You would know." Amy scowls, already bored with the subject.

"Do you EVER shut up?" Brent screams agitated.

Brian and Jake look at each other exasperatedly. Obviously they just had a silent conversation, making an agreement, sprinting up to stop the fight.

Perhaps the angels were on my side this time?

"What took ya so long?" Yumi asks placing her camera to the side when Cody enters the room.

"Couldn't find what I wanted." Codyshrugs. 'What if Yumi will hang out with them more? What if he takes her away from me? No, what am I thinking. Her best friends are girls. Wait, on second thought, how do I know that for sure? She never actually told me.'

**In the car with Ulrich and Odd**

"Oooh! What's that?" Odd excitedly asks, jumping up and down in his seat while pointing out his window.

"A tree, smart one." Ulrich rolls his eyes. "Not any different than France, New York, or California. You really need to calm down."

Marianne chuckles at both of them. Yumi was one lucky girl to have friends like this, first she was very surprised and happy that two of her friends brought up the idea. Now, however she was even happier that they were such nice boys. What if –

"LOOK!" Odd jumps, his nose pressed against the window, his face blocking the whole screen. "Can you see it, huh Ulrich?"

"Uh, no, Odd. Your head is in the way." Ulrich says with amusement, not even trying to look past his friend's head. In fact, he was sitting in his seat, slumped with his arms across his chest.

"Well, look!" Odd shouts, ducking immediately to Ulrich could get a quick look.

"I don't see anything special." Ulrich replies in a monotone voice, staring at the opposite window.

"Huh?" Odd slowly moves upward to the window. "Aw man, you missed it! But you should have seen it!"

Ulrich once again rolls his eyes and tunes Odd out. "So, Mrs., I mean Marianne, how many children do you have?" Ulrich, in fact did know how many she had, because of Yumi, but just wanted to start up a conversation with the poor, most likely bored, elderly lady.

"Let's see…twelve including Yumi."

"Sounds like Cheaper than the Dozen." Odd includes, taking a break from his window watching. Ulrich smacks him in the head.

Yet, Marianne just giggled. Yes, giggled. "You could say that, they're all so…weird." She laughs again. "But they are all wonderful, and there is constant fighting. Lucky for me and Randy, we have Yumi, Brian, and Jake. Mind you, Brian and Jake start fights too. Make that just Yumi."

Ulrich smiles. Peacemaker Yumi Ishyama. Tree Hugger Yumi St- Ishyama. Ulrich blushes with his mistake.

"Bad thoughts Ulrich?" Odd smirks.

Ulrich blushes even more, mumbling a warning about Marianne hearing, then he mutters once again, "No Odd, not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

To Ulrich's dismay, and Odd's happiness, Marianne heard their conversation and laughed. What a weird person! "I' m sure you wouldn't think like that Ulrich." She replies, half sarcastically, to which Odd burst out laughing.

Ulrich blush lightened as the conversation drifted to Odd's love life. Marianne was one hell of a mother. She didn't even look a day past twenty five, but she was thirty two. A bit young you think? Well do remember, she ADOPTED all of her children.

**Back to the House **

"Okay, I'll see you later." Cody says to Yumi, walking out of her door around seven. He jumps off the stairs by two, to find himself in the presence of Jake. He moans and rubs his head. 'Not again!'

"Hello Cody." Jake coldly says.

"Hey." Cody quickly says, trying to rush through the door.

"Not so fast." Jake frostily replies, blocking the way. "I want a talk to you." Jake pulls Cody by the elbow into a different room. "I don't want you hurting her."

"Seriously, I'm just her friend!" Cody argues.

"I know that you are right now, but how do I know what's going in your mind? I don't trust guys with Yumi that easily. So, right now, I'm warning you, break her heart, or make her cry, or even betray her, I'll be watching." Jake finishes his lecture chillily.

"I'm going now." Cody says agitated, storming out of the house. "How dare he?" He mutters to himself, walking over to his house, two streets away.

**To Yumi **

"Okay, I'll see you later." Cody says to Yumi and rushes out of the door.

Yumi sighs and stretches out her arms and legs. Then she looks over to her left wrist which held her watch. The Micky Mouse hand pointed to the seven. Just three more hours, and it would officially be her day of birth. She was born on June nineteenth. At one minute past midnight. She couldn't wait! Ulrich said that he would specially call me on exactly the time my birthday started. There is NO way I'm going to sleep through that. We haven't talked on the phone together for ages!

Knock, knock. "Yumi, open up!" Jessica yells.

"Why?"

"Because you locked it!" Followed after that statement, there were a few useless attempts to open the door.

"No!" Yumi gasps in sarcamic **(is that a word? Oh well, if not, I made it up)** shock. Then she returns to her normal voice. "There's a reason for why it's locked. And it's _my _room. You can't come barging in whenever you want."

Jessica groans, "Please Yumi?"

"Depends what do you want?" Yumi asks, not really paying attention.

"Uh…nothing really." Jessica sheepishly says.

"Get away from the door squirt." Brent says, from what Yumi could hear, it sounded like Brent had pushed Jessica out of the way. There was a mumble of protest, "Hey!"

"What do you want Brent?" Yumi asks, annoyed with her sudden guests.

"Did you take my calculator?" Brent asks.

"No, check with Harold or Rachel." I suggest.

"Yumi?" I hear a soft voice call out, unconsciously I smile and open the door, and Kelly and Ben stumble in. Both had their hands over their heads, most likely covering themselves from junk being thrown across the rooms. "Can we hide in your room?" Kelly asks, pulling out her famous puppy eyes.

Yumi laughs, and lifts her hands up in surrender. "Hey, you know my weakness."

"She learned it from me!" Ben whispers behind his back hand. Kelly swats him like a fly. "Hey!" He protests.

Yumi rolls her eyes with a small smile, and grabs one of her books from the shelf. She opens up to a marked page and continues to read to her favorite little siblings.

**a few hours later**

"Brian." Jake calls out from down the hallway, Brian immediately stops and turns around to talk to him.

"Yes?"

"I really don't trust Cody. He just bugs me, there's something about him." Jake says annoyed.

"That's what you say every time." Brent rolls his eyes at them, peeking through his door.

"BRENT GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR CONVERSATION!" Brian yells, showing obvious anger at his triplet.

"OH AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" Brent screams.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" Amy roars.

"WHERE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Maimiee shrieks.

"YES, LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" Bryant bellows.

"Will all of you stop it?" Yumi's cool voice broke into the chaotic mess.

"OKAY!" Jake yells. Yumi looks at Jake weirdly, obviously thinking why in the world Jake was still yelling. Jake notices the look, and shrugs, continuing in his normal voice. "I was the only one who hadn't yelled. It felt weird." Brent, Bryant, Amy, and Maimiee look at Jake in disgust and all slam their doors simultaneously.

"What just fhwappened?" Rachel asks, cocking her head to the side. **(it's supposed to be spelled that way, she likes to talk weirdly…even though she's about six now) **

"Nothing." Yumi comforts, and gives her a soft push in the direction of her room. After everyone's safe in their rooms, Yumi grabs her both of her brother's hands and pull them down the stairs, once their down, she whips around and hisses, "What are you two doing?"

"Recreating the World Wars." Brian shrugs, grabbing an apple and jumping onto the couth.

"Why?"

"Because Cody is EV-AAAAHL!" Jake says widening his eyes, and moving his fingers in a weird way to draw effect.

Yumi rolls her eyes. Ever since Jake and Brian met Cody, they instantly hated him, for no reason! She puts both of her hand on her hips and sighs. 'When will they get over it?' "Look, Jake, Brian, I love you two, but please don't bug my friends, correction, guy friends. OR flirt with my female friends…PLEASE!"

"Well," Jake begins, also jumping onto the couch and stealing Brian's apple. "I'll think about the first part, but I can't help it if girls are attracted to me." He winks, and tosses the apple up and down; managing to keep it out of reach from the pissed off Brian. Finally, Jake stops his continuous bobbing and takes a swift bite out of the apple, and throwing it to Brian who wore a look of disgust on his face. "But, I'm not promising anything." Jake concludes, bringing his index finger up to Yumi's face.

"Fine." Yumi sighs, bringing her hands up in surrender. "That's better than nothing I guess."

"Yes it is." Brian agrees, walking towards Yumi and hitting his brother on the head on the way.

**in the car**

"So what time is it?" Odd asks curiously.

"Around nine fifteen." Marianne says, taking a quick glance at the clock fitted in the car. "We'll be there around tenish."

"But, what if Yumi sees us?" Ulrich asks concerned.

"I'm sure Randy's taking care of that." Marianne reassures, looking in the back view mirror. Both of the boys were sitting in the back, in normal circumstances, it would seem very rude to do so. But in this situation, it was perfectly nice; Marianne had bags strewn all over the front seat.

**nine fifty-five**

"Yumi dear! Let's…uh…go." Randy urgently yells.

"Go where?" Yumi yells from her room up the stairs.

"Uh…just go!" Randy bellows randomly. Just a few seconds agohis wife had called him to inform him that they would be there very very soon. Five minutes worth.

Yumi came bouncing down the stairs. "What where you saying Randy?"

"Let's go miniature golfing." Randy suggests wildly.

"Sure, let me get ready, I'll be back down in ten minutes." Yumi exclaims happily, jumping up the stairs. "Anyone else coming?"

"Uh…no, just us two for once. Wait dear, ten minutes?" Randy yells exasperatedly.

"Randy, don't forget, I am a girl." Yumi giggles, slamming her door closed.

The man sighs, and sits down, rubbing the spot in the middle of his forehead. Four minutes later, we find him pacing downstairs, right inbetween the garage and stairs. Feverishly, he takes a peek at his watch. Five, four, three, two, one…The garage door begins to slowly open. Randy gasps girlishly.

"Is that Mary?" Yumi asks.

"No, sweetie, it's me, uh…I thought I should be ready when you come done." Randy answers anxiously, running into the garage.

Randy sprints over to the car which was slowly creeping into the room. Gasping, he warns his wife about Yumi's lateness. With a fleeting last glance, his eyes wander to the two curious boys in the back, and rushes back into the house and almost runs right into his adopted daughter. "AAAAH-Ah, Yumi."

"I'm ready, and I'm early!" Yumi brightly announces, taking a few steps to the garage. Randy jumps in front of her and explains how he decided to take his car from the front yard. When they both walk out the front door, to the poor man's luck, the garage was closed, and the car was waiting out for them in the driveway. "Let's go." Yumi hops in.

Randy sighs, wiping his forehead with his head. 'That was way to close. I really am getting too old for this type of stuff.'

* * *

**Okay, I know you might be getting bored with all this background information, but it's important to know how Marianne likes Ulrich and Odd, and how Brian and Jake don't like Cody, and so on. **

**And I want you to know that Jake isn't bad at all, he's just a really overprotective like-brother. Cody, also, is not a bad guy, he's just her friend, and he doesn't have much friends so he doesn't want to lose her. He thinks a guy between them will ruin their friendship. That's it. **

_**(Now, btw, they are this old) **_

_**Maimee and Amy : eighteen**_

_**Brian, Bryant, and Brent: sixteen**_

_**Jessica: fourteen **_

_**Harold: nine**_

_**Rachel: six**_

_**Kelly: eleven**_

_**Ben: twelve**_

_**Jake: seventeen**_


	3. Surprise?

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers, who would be: tehrandomkitten, CO Seth, UlrichwithYumialways, LyOkO-LoCo, and Pretear Fan! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**while writing story:**

**Argh, I'm having so many writer's blocks! Because I know how I want to end this chapter, but I don't know what else to put in here to make my chapter lengths consistent, because I really prefer these longer (than what I usually write) chapters.**

**later:**

**awww man…I got stuck again. Back to the mint-o-mobile! (dramatic music plays) **

**even later:**

**Haha…i'm still gonna end it the way a planned….expect odd to be very stupid/weird this chapter **

**Dedication: awww man…this is sooo hard. Okay, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to** **Pretear Fan** **because Pretear Fan also reviewed my last chapter and because I was added to a C2 by this person. THANKS! **

* * *

**Forward to the Past**

**By Devilofheaven**

**Chapter Three: Surprise?**

"We – Yumi – getting – up -." The man gasps. The man didn't look tired though, he looks troubled. The three of them, Ulrich, Odd, and Marianne that is, just reached the house, and were slowly entering the garage, when the man burst out of the door and sprinted over to Marianne.

"Honey, calm down. What is it?"

"Yumi is still here!" The man wheezes.

"Well, um, we'll close the garage, and we'll hide in here. You take the car that will be outside!" Marianne immediately instructs.

The man nods and dashes back indoors. The two attractive boys in the back give her curious looks. Marianne quickly closes the garage and turns off the light, then she rushes back into the car and tells them in a hushed whisper, "That was Randy, my husband, according to him, Yumi's still in the house, but will leave any second now, so we MUST say quiet."

Both of the boys nod and duck in the car for any off chance Yumi would enter the garage.

"AAAAH-Ah, Yumi." Randy screeches. The three hiding in the car could easily hear what was going on inside.

"I'm ready, and I'm early!" Yumi's bright voice rings throughout the two rooms. Ulrich takes a sharp intake, his heart pounding dramatically. Sure, he's heard Yumi's voice over the phone for the past two years, and seen pictures, but that was completely different. Yumi was right next door. Ulrich felt like running out of the car, and into the room, tackling Yumi down to give her a gigantic hug. But, Ulrich knew he restrained his feelings until he heard the car pull out of the driveway. Slowly, Ulrich got up to see Odd's face, which looked like the same thoughts had been running through his head (for different intentions). Both of the boys nodded, and stepped out of the car gently.

"Well, that was close!" Marianne claps her hands excitedly. "Let's get both of you boys inside!" Marianne practically skips into the house.

"Quiet the hyper one isn't she?" Odd snickers. Ulrich laughs and follows Odd into the house.

"I'd close my ears if I were you!" Marianne winks to the boys once they entered. Ulrich and Odd looked around confusedly. The woman takes a deep breathe, "RACHIE, HARRY, KELLY, BEN, JESS, BRIAN, BRYANT, BRENT, JAKE, MAIMEE, AMY!" Odd and Ulrich both cringe, now understanding the female's warning. "GET DOWN HERE!"

Less than a minute later, all eleven children were downstairs, sitting on the couch, looking at the two boys with curiosity.

"As some of you already know, these two are here for Yumi's birthday. And as some as you know, we're throwing her a surprise party for her sweet sixteen. We're going to start decorating; all of you, for Yumi's always helped all of you. These two are her best friends, why don't you all introduce each other while I get the decorations." Marianne calmly says, then jogs out into a different hallway.

"I'm Ulrich, Yumi's best friend from France, now I live in California." Ulrich introduces smoothly.

"And I am Odd, Yumi's other best friend also from France, but now I live in New York."

"I'm Amy, this is my twin, Maimee. Those three are triplets, Brian, Bryant, and Brent. Over there is Jessica, Harold, and Rachel. Those two are Kelly and Ben, and that one is Jake." Amy points out all of them with her manicured nails, keeping her eye on Odd the whole time.

"Wait! I recognize your name!" Brian shouts out randomly, all of the kids raise an eyebrow at his childish antics. "You're Yumi's boyfriend!"

Odd smirks and Ulrich chokes on his spit. "Wait and you are the guy who stole Yumi's phone on her first day."

"That's me." Brian nods.

"Well, Brian, there's no way this gorgeous man could be Yumi's boyfriend." Maimee announces, walking up to Ulrich and attaching her claws to Ulrich's shoulder.

"Neither can he." Amy giggles, doing the same to Odd.

"Okay." Ulrich and Odd both slowly says, very uncomfortable.

"All of you come with me right now, Jake, Brian, help those two feel right at hope for the time-being." Marianne shouts from the other room.

"Fine." Amy agrees, all of them leave the room except for the four boys, two of which whom where painfully clutching their shoulders.

"So, how long have you known Yumi?" Jake asks casually.

"Well me since diapers and Odd since sixth year." Ulrich answers for the two of them, raising his eyebrow, sensing Jake and Brian's suspicion.

"Uh-huh" Brian includes himself into the conversation, sitting down on the couch. "Well, let's all settle down so me and Jake get our point across, and all live together in a happy family." Brian sarcastically concludes.

"Ok." Jake sighs. "You got one chance. We don't know what was going on with her life before we met her, but."

"If you hurt her, either of you, you will suffer the deepest consequences." Brian finishes darkly.

"But now that we are done with that, let's have some fun." Jake adds in.

"Uh…okay." Odd says looking at the two boys with a mixture of fright and admiration.

**with Yumi and Randy**

"So why miniature golfing Randy?" Yumi asks curiously, fingering her small, yet astounding earring.

"Don't forget the movies!"

"Okay, why golfing and a movie?"

"Because it's almost your birthday!" Randy exclaims, turning on the radio to play " –y say I'm really sexy. The boys they wanna s-," Randy immediately changed the station. He was a pretty cool foster dad; he liked a lot of songs his 'kids' listened too. However, he thought of that song as 'vulgar'. "Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fk that. Question been harassing me in the mind this bit." Randy rashly decides to turn off the radio.

Yumi tries hard not to snigger, asks "Randy, what movie?"

"We'll decide when we get there." He replies, taking a second to look at his 'daughter'.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"We're not kidding!" Ulrich laughs, looking at his two new friends who were sprawled across the floor in silent laughter. "Then she came up to him, and tried to slap him, but by accident she slapped me. So that gave us a good reason to give payback."

"Oh my," Brian sighs, getting up still chuckling. "You guys had some definite weird times."

"Yes we did." Odd answers while sharing a quick look of amusement with Ulrich.

"Brian!" Rachel wobbles into the room, yelling her 'brother' 's name. Jake instantly got up and sat in down in the corner of the room. "Mary wants all of your help." She informs.

The four boys nod in response and walk out the door followed by Rachel.

"So, have you all connected yet?" Marianne asks bluntly.

Odd laughs, "You could say that."

"Good." Brent cuts in, walking into the room. "We need a lot of cooperation…" Everyone stares at him. "NOW!"

It was as if a switch was pulled; suddenly everyone was moving. At some points they had to stop when Odd 'accidentally' got all caught up in the streamers. It took them a while to untangle him from that mess without cutting it.

"AHHHHHH!"

The lights blacked out.

"What? Who did that?" Amy yells.

"ODD!" Ulrich bellows, looking around for his best friend unsuccessfully.

"Oops."

"ODD!" Everyone yells this time.

"Hehe. You didn't see anything. It was part of your imagination."

Typical Odd

**With Yumi**

"What happened to miniature golfing?" Yumi curiously asks as they pass the golfing area.

"I- I decided to only go to the movies. I want to be home before twelve." Randy hesitates.

"Why?" Yumi ponders.

"Because…I….have….a….sh- show I want to…er…watch." Randy stammers. Yumi gives him a questioning look. "Because I have a show I want to watch." Randy proudly announces, not tripping over any of the words this time.

"Um, okay Randy. Maybe you should get some rest after that."

"WE'RE HERE!" Randy yells in relief.

"A lot of rest." Yumi mutters staring at Randy in disbelief and concern.

**One Hour and twenty-five Minutes later**

"Where's Yumi?" Odd asks, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Where's my sugar?" Harold yells.

"Get out of my room!" Brian yells.

"BLEAH!" Harold yells back in return, sticking out his tongue.

"Well let's see how you like it when I steal all of your pillows!" Odd laughs hysterically, shaking his fists at the door.

"The doors closed." Jake points out with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's Yumi?" Odd asks, cocking his head to the side.

"I WANT MY SUGAR! I WAAAAAAAAANT MY SUGAAAAAAAA-AHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP HAROLD!" Jessica yells, spanking Harold.

"SHUGA, SHUGA, SHUGA, SHUGA, SHUGA!" Rachel chants, making up her own beat.

"Odd, Yumi will be here in about ten minutes…calm down." Kelly answers for Odd, opening the door, then leaving the room.

"I really need a lock." Brian grumbles.

"Well it doesn't really matter right now." Jake cuts in. "Seeing as how you and me are gonna move in with the nerd boys so these two can stay in this room." Everyone gives him a blank stare. Jake sighs, "That means that these two will have to stay in this room; which is the center of all; the closest to Yumi's; and practically the only one which does NOT have a lock."

"Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooocky. Lock, lock. LOOK, there's a lock!" Odd giggles.

"SHUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR." Rachel yells.

"Locky…LOCK! HAHAHA. I shall control you and your other friends. Feeaaarr me, the LOCK GOD!" Odd screams happily, pointing to Jake's notebook.

"I think I figured out who stole the sugar." Ulrich stifles a laugh, pointing to Odd's pocket where there seemed to have wrappers and wrappers and even more wrappers of restaurant contained sugar.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Kelly yells. Everyone freezes in shock. Kelly NEVER yells. "Thank you." She smiles, clearing her throat nervously. "Yumi's going to be here in five minutes, so I suggest we all get in are places, and stick to the plan." Kelly then walks downstairs.

"Everyone heard her. HUT HUT!" Jessica yells, clapping her hands together. "What?" She asks when no one started to move. "Oh ya…you need to know where your places are." She answers her own question sheepishly.

Brent and Bryant step into the middle of the hallways, both with clipboards in their hands. They begin to instruct everyone where to go. Everyone listens carefully. Even though this family may seem twisted, they still all do love each other. Including Yumi.

**with Yumi**

"That movie was the stupidest thing I have ever seen!" Yumi laughs.

"I just couldn't watch any more after Tara kept on crying over her bread." Randy chuckles, shaking his head.

"Do you think we'll be home in time?" Yumi suddenly asks concerned, looking at the clock built into the car.

Randy tightens up. 'How did Yumi know about the surprise? Did I accidentally slip it out? Marianne is going to kill me!' Randy thinks hysterically. "What do you mean?" Randy asks as calmly as he could get in a matter of pressure, which sadly enough wasn't that calm.

"Your show?" Yumi reminds him.

"Oh right. We can't miss the show!" Randy giggles, lifting a fist into the air and shaking it.

"Um…don't forget about my suggestion over rest." Yumi adds, looking at Randy in an alarmed way. But Yumi takes a break to answer her ringing phone. Randy sighs and looks at the time. '11:45'

"Hey Cody." She pauses. "Thanks!"

"Daddy? Can Cody come at tomorrow? Well, he's asking at twelve."

"Sorry honey, but he can't come that late. You know our tradition." Randy quickly responds. Their family usually busted into Yumi's room at around twelve o' five.

"Oh…and that does remind me…" Yumi trails off. "Ulrich promised to call me at exactly midnight." Yumi mutters.

Back to her normal voice, she turned back to the phone. "Sorry Cody" Pause. "Maybe you can come over in the afternoon." Another pause. "Bye!"

Yumi sighs and falls backwards to the back of her seat, with her eyes closed. 'I wonder if Ulrich remembered his promise. I doubt it. Probably already has a girlfr – WOAH! Where did that come from? Do I really care if he has a girlfri – NO! I don't. I'm just gonna talk to my dad until I calm down!' Yumi glances at her dad who looked really focused on driving. 'I shouldn't bug him. Music! That's it.'

'Whatever I do…I will NOT fall in love with Ulrich!'

The sad thing was that Yumi already knew she could never accomplish that goal, for it was far too late. And she knew it.

**AT THE HOUSE**

"I WILL NOT BE CAPTURED!" Odd yells maniacally, hiding behind Rachel and Harold. He grabs the blanket Rachel was offering to him, and wraps it around his neck. "Army attack!" He yells 'heroically', with his right fist up in the air.

Brian and Jake both lunge at Odd, but Odd trips them. "YOU CAN NOT BEAT _ME_ FOOLISH HUMANS!"

"Are you sure you don't need help yet?" Ulrich asks both of them laughing.

"Positive." Jake grunts, pushing Harold, who was grabbing his leg, off of him. At the same time, however, Brian yells, "Yes!"

"Odd?" Ulrich calmly says, still in his position sitting against the wall. Odd turns to Ulrich. "Hannah."

Odd slumps, and covers his head with his hands. "Don't remind me!" He moans, sitting down, with his towel 'cape' forgotten.

The phone starts ringing, and Jake answers it. "Hello?" Pause. "No, she is NOT here right now." Jake harshly answers. Pause. "Well you listen here big gu-," He pauses again with a look of disgust. "That son of a bi-," He glanced at Rachel and Harold who were looking at him in interest. "That son of a gun just hung up on me." He growls.

"He means Cody." Brian answers to the questioning looks they were receiving from the 'American' boys.

"Who's Cody?" Ulrich asks a bit defensively.

"One of Yumi's good friends. But he bugs us." Brian answers once again.

Odd takes the hint from Ulrich and aggressively asks, "He's not _bugging_ Yumi is he?"

"No. But we think he will hurt her. I don't trust him." Jake growls.

"SHE'S HERE!" Jessica bellows from downstairs. "PLACE'S EVERYBODY!"

"You two better get out of here." Brian warns Odd and Ulrich. They get the hint, and run into Marianne and Randy's room, like planned.

**with Ulrich and Odd**

"So, how long do we have to wait again?" Odd asks as soon as they enter the room.  
"About eight minutes." Ulrich answers, straining to hear what was going on downstairs, but it wasn't working.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, everybody's nerve, everybody's nerve. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, and this is how it goes: Buda bump. I kno-,"

"Shh!" Ulrich warns, pressing his finger to his lips.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Odd answers and salutes to him. Then in a quieter voice, he continues, "A song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and now everyone's singing it forever just because it is a song that never ends, it goes on and o-." Ulrich's hand clamps over Odd's mouth. "MFFHMP!" Odd struggles to say something, but then gives up, crossing his arms over his chest.

For the next six minutes they played 'rock paper scissors' until they heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. Two minutes after that, they softly opened the door. Odd quickly went downstairs to join the rest of the family. Ulrich, however, went to the room across from Yumi's. **(Aka: Brian and Jake's room. Which for the time-being will be Ulrich's and Odd's room) **He waited until seven seconds before midnight, (according to his watch) and then dialed Yumi's cell number with his phone. He could hear the phone ring in Yumi's room two times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday." Ulrich answers with a smile.

"Thanks!" Ulrich could hear the happiness in her voice, and he could hear the bed creaking in the other room. "I thought you would forget about calling me."

"Hey! I'd never break a promise." Ulrich laughs, reminding her.

"True." She adds. Then brightens up. "Hey, where's my gift? Seriously, I already got my gift from Aelita and Jeremy, and I know Odd will give it to me like six months late."

"My gift was too big to send it over air." Ulrich smiles.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Yumi asks cheerfully.

"You'll see very soon." Ulrich answers. Then he carefully walked out of the room and across to Yumi's room. When he was inches away from the door, he wrapped his right hand into a tight fist and knocked on the door with his knuckles.

"How so-, ugh. Hold on Ulrich, someone's at my door." Yumi replies back.

Ulrich could hear her bed creak once more, and he could hear the gentle footsteps against the clean carpet. In seconds, which seemed like an eternity, the door opened.

"Surprise."

"Ulrich?"

**About ten minutes ago  
**

"We're home." Randy answers, sighing. They were finally home, and now his part of the plan was over.

"Good." Yumi answers joyfully yawning. "Cause I'm really tired." Yumi steps out of the car, and into the kitchen. "Hi Marianne."

"How was the move?" Marianne asks with a bright smile.

"Pathetically hysterical." Yumi answers with a grin matching Marianne's.

"Oh, here, that reminds me. We received this." Marianne hands over a box to Yumi and walks out of the room.

Yumi falls back into the couch and curiously opens the box. When she finally got it open she grinned. There was a card from Jeremie and Aelita, and then one from Tamiya and Milly. She was too lazy to open the gifts or cards. So, Yumi brought them up with her when she went to her room. After changing into pajamas and a spaghetti strap with a sweatshirt on top, she fell into her bed and snuggled in.

Yumi reached over to her bedside table and picked up her cell phone. It was a minute till Ulrich promised he would call. But realistically, would he? Yumi knew that it was a fantasy, a dream that would not come true. So you can imagine her shock when the phone started to vibrate in her hands. Looking at the phone, she realized it was exactly midnight. With a rush of excitement, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday." She could hear Ulrich's voice.

"Thanks!" Yumi responds, sitting up in her bed and unconsciously tucking a strand of hair beside her ear. "I thought you would forget about calling me."

"Hey! I never break a promise." She could her the pretend and 'offended' strain in his voice.

"True. Hey, where's my gift? Seriously, I already got my gift from Aelita and Jeremy, and I know Odd will give it to me like six months late."

"My gift was too big to send it over air."

'What could that be?' "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"You'll see very soon."

'What was that supposed to mean?' "How so-," Before Yumi could voice her question, she heard a knock at her door. "Ugh. Hold on Ulrich, someone's at my door."

Yumi groans while getting off her comfortable bed. Slowly she opens the door.

"Surprise."

'Huh? Who's that, that looks exactly like-.'

"Ulrich!"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…was that a little too evil? Oh well! BWHAHAHHAHAA/**

**Okay, sorry if the story line is moving along too slowly for your taste, I'm gonna have one other chapter before you should understand the title, but now that I think of it, my title really doesn't exactly fit what I was going to write…it was more like the opposite of it, I guess…I just thought it sounded cool…oops. Oh well. **

**Oh, and sorry that I'm not including Jeremy and Aelita that much…I just don't know what to write about them, because they're not really involved in the 'surprise' but don't worry any Aelita and/or Jeremy fans, they still are going to be in the story...mainly starting hugely back on the next (or next-next) chapter. Chapter four (Or five) I believe **

**In this chapter, there was this tiny moment, which seemed quite pointless that will included with a tiny fluff moment between my favorite couple coughYumiandUlrichcough in the next chapter. Can you guess what it was?**

**Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I try to update every other week, on the weekend. **


	4. Romance does the body good…Jealousy does

**Thank you:The Heir of Seth, LiStEn2UrHeArT2, Tsukia Malleo, katfish xX, YumiwithUlrichalways, nevermoreloverslove, .StArRy.AnImE., Lil Jean, Pretear Fan, an, scray, i lub Norbert, xxAngelofDethxx,****and HMBJM for reviewing to my last chapter! **

**Dedication goes to ... drum roll ... .StArRy.AnImE. - for being fun to talk to and giving me ideas.. (without her even knowing it)**

**

* * *

**

**Forward to the Past**

**By: devilofheaven**

**Chapter Four: Romance does the body good…Jealousy doesn't**

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaims in shock and surprise.

For what seemed like centuries, to Ulrich, Yumi was frozen. "Yumi?" Ulrich laughs a bit, waving a hand in front of her face. "You know, you're making it seem as if you don't want me here, so I could just go back to LA…" Ulrich trails off, slowly walking backwards.

But soon he found he couldn't. Yumi had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. For a millisecond Ulrich's mind was in overdrive, then his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. Soon Ulrich could feel hot tears on his neck. Yumi's tears. Just then, Yumi unwrapped herself and took a small step back. "Tears of happiness." She replied, pointing to her tears from the look on Ulrich's face. "Thank you soo much. This is the best gift you EVER could have gotten me." Yumi gasps out.

"The rest of the gang couldn't make it, but Odd's here, so I suggest that we make it down before -." Ulrich didn't even have to finish his sentence for Yumi to understand. She nodded her head and took his hand gently, she was still in shock.

Both of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen to hear the loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUMI!" Yumi cringes at the loud noise as Ulrich freely laughs.

Yumi then perks up, and looks around for her friend. "ODD!" She cries out, running towards Odd, Odd tackles her into a huge bear hug.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Yumi cries into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We came because we love you." Odd and Ulrich both reply, Ulrich joining in on the hug.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Splakt is NOT a word!" Ulrich argues.

"YES IT IS!" Odd continues to whine. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were playing scrabble. Right now, Odd was losing…and completely denying it.

Yumi sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Odd, if you want to make a word, then just use pal, pat, sat or something for crying out loud!" She snaps.

"Well sorry Ms. I'm-All-That, but I don't like to use cheap words." Odd spits out, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Weird, because you are cheap." Yumi grumbles.

"HEY! I heard that." Odd yells pointing his finger at her accusingly.

"No, you didn't hear her. You just assumed that she said something about you." Ulrich argues, siding with Yumi. Yumi nods her head vigorously, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"So what? I know that I'm right." Odd boasts jumping up to his feet.

"You not right!" Ulrich moans, standing up to his feet like his two best friends.

"No! I can't not be right, because I'm not left!" Odd defends himself. **(I know double negative..but this is Odd speaking) **

"Ulrich, he's right, he's not left." Yumi points out to Ulrich, laying her right hand on his shoulder while keeping her other hand on her hip.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Ulrich screams, then moans and sinks to the floor. "You guys give me a headache."

"He's right. What were we talking about?" Yumi asks Odd curiously, sitting on the carpet next to the forgotten board.

"Something about right and left." Odd thoughtfully answers. He strokes his chin, "You know, it took me a while to remember my left and right."

"You guys are idiots." Ulrich grumbles while walking out of Yumi's room into the one where Brian and Jake were.

"Wait! How did you remember your righties and lefties?" Odd yells; running after Ulrich and into a closed door.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"When are you getting out of our ha- I mean out of here again?" Amy asks, fingering her own dirty blond hair.

"In two hours. At seven." Yumi replies, taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall. The clock was an antique and quite pretty. It has brown lines cracking through the design as an effect. Cool. I wonder where Marianne got it fr-

"Are you even listening to me?" Jessica asks, pulling on Yumi's hair.

"OW! And ye- no." Yumi bluntly answers, grabbing her hair back from Jessica's fists. She walks into the kitchen to steal a bag of cookies, but of course, there was someone else to block her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere, now let me into the kitchen." Yumi angrily says, trying to push him to the side.

"Why do you want to go in there, aren't you fat enough already?" Brian asks, munching on a cookie.

Yumi growls. 'My cookie.' "You took my cookie." Yumi whines, pouting her lips.

"Do you really need all that sugar?" Odd asks, joining the other two boys in their barrier.

"Do you really need all that sugar, Odd?" Ulrich jokes, joining the other boys.

"What is it with boys and the kitchen?" Yumi complains, throwing her hands up.

"What is it with girls and cookies?" Ulrich fights back while smirking.

Yumi glares at them. "If you don't move in the next five seconds, I will hurt you more than you ever imagined." In the dim light it looked as if her eyes were pure black and on fire. The four boys look a little uncomfortable, not knowing whether to move or not.

"MOVE!" Well that settles it, the boys scramble away in fear. "Stupid boys." Yumi grumbles as she opens the cupboard to find all of the cookies were gone.

The boys hear a loud slam and Ulrich quickly whispers, "We better get out of here."

"JAKE! BRIAN! ULRICH! ODD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE MY COOKIES?" Yumi yells stomping up the stairs and looking around the rooms for the hiding boys.

Unknown to her, they had split up. Ulrich was with Jake in the big cupboards and Odd was with Brian hiding in a corner of a room that was protected with overgrown plants.

Odd giggles. Yumi pauses, to be able to hear better, then with an evil grin she slowly saunters towards the plants.

"Why did you do that?" Brian asks terrified, pinching Odd.

"It sounded funny…cookies." Odd giggles, but quickly ceases as light pours onto them. Their cover was blown. Uh-oh.

* * *

"NOT THE FACE!" 

Jake holds his breath, then relaxes, recognizing the voice. "That would be Brian." Jakes smirks, happy that Ulrich's hiding place worked better than Odd's.

"NOT THE HAIR!"

This time Ulrich smirks and whispers, "And that, my dear friend, would be Odd."

Jake and Ulrich both grin at each other, but that immediately stops as light shed onto their faces. Not a good sign. Uh-oh.

After two minutes the boys were all frightened and Yumi was happily chomping on her precious (as she called it) chocolate chip chewy cookies. After eating two cookies, she placed the bag in her suitcase and sprung up just as her cell phone rings.

Yumi carefully gets her cell phone from her tight pockets and answers the catchy ring tone. "Hello?" Her voice was a little groggy from eating the cookies, but from what Odd could hear, Ulrich thought she sounded very sexy like that.

"Oh hey Cody. What's up?" All four boys tense up; Brian and Jake not being big fans of Cody; Ulrich and Odd not liking what they've already heard about him. "Um, today. A bit over an hour. Cool. See you then!"

"What twisted one-sided conversation did you just have?" Odd suspiciously asks Yumi, finally getting the courage to stand up and open his mouth.

"Cody's coming in a few minutes. He's a good friend of mine." Yumi quickly says, jumping down the stairs two at a time and heading into the kitchen.

"What is her obsession with chocolate right now?" Brent asks stupidly, coming out from his room.

"PMSing." All four boys answer immediately.

"Huh? How do you know?" Bryant questions, poking his head out from his room also.

"Trust us, we just experienced it." Ulrich retorts wide-eyed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Ulrich looks at the nerdy boys in a 'I-told-you-so' look. Two thirds of the triplets shudder and slam their door.

Odd rolls his eyes and sits on the banister, sliding down it. He childishly yells the whole time and ends up ploping onto the floor to see a fourteen year old girl (aka Jessica) looking at him admiringly. Looks like Odd's got himself a fan. Ha, poor him.

* * *

"Get the stupid door!" Brian yells from his comfy position on the couch. 

Amy rolls her eyes and ambles to the door. She opens it in a lazy manner, and after a feeble attempt to flirt, Cody joined the rest of the older kids in the living room. Yumi was staring off to space, facing this boy in all green. **(hint hint) **This boy in green who Cody could not recognize was daydreaming. The weird boy with spiky hair was eating an apple, rather noisily. Brian was glaring at his brothers. Brent and Bryant were arguing over a difficult algebra problem. Jake was lying on the couch with his eyes shut, a look of eternal peace on his face. Amy was sitting on a chair at the dinner table while texting a friend and Maimee was looking through pictures of herself.

Cody smirks, same old family. The smirk leaves his face as a look of confusion sets there in its place. Who in the world were the spiky-haired boy and green boy? Wait. Could they be? No. Well Yumi and Randy never actually said- yes. They were Yumi's best friends from France. Cody clumps his hands into fists, and then slowly relaxes them.

"Hey Yumi." Cody greets quite loudly to get everyone's attention.

Yumi jerks away from her former position and smiles, recognizing her good friend. She gets up and pulls Cody by the arm to Ulrich and Odd.

"Cody, these two guys are Ulrich and Odd." She points to each one at the proper time. "They are two of my best friends from France." Once again, Yumi gives all three of them an award winning smile.

Right then her phone starts ringing, but unfortunately, she left it upstairs. She gave them all an apologetic look and sprints up the stairs.

"So was it Ulride and Osh?" Cody asks while gritting his teeth against each other.

"Woah. I _so _tense the tension, and I'm so leaving this room." Amy stops her constant tapping on her cell for a second and stands up to leave with Maimee tailing after her.

"Only if your name was Cindy." Odd replies back, placing the apple in a tissue and placing it on the table next to him, he stands up brushing himself and gives 'Cindy' a huge smile.

"No. It's Cody."

"Well then," Ulrich joins in, standing up also. "I think you should know its Ulrich and Odd." Scarily, Ulrich gives Cody the same smile that Odd was.

"Well whoever you are, leave Yumi alone." Cody responds glaring at them.

"Oh really, why do you say that?" Odd asks crossing his arms over his chest and forging an interested look on his face.

"Because; I don't want people taking _my _place; or even hurting her."

"Well don't worry about that. In case you don't know, let me clarify this for you. I was her first best friend, then this guy next to me, and two others who are in France right now. So I would have to say maybe you're the one who _took _our place. Horribly, if I may say so. Second, if we're her best friends why in the _hell _would we think of hurting her?" Ulrich finishes his tiny speech with a strong fierce look directed at the unexpected Cody.

Cody kept on changing his mind. He would open his mouth, then goggle his eyes, and then shut his mouth over and over again. Speechless.

"That's what we thought." Jake steps in.

Just then Yumi skips down the stairs and walks into the room. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we were just explaining a game to him." Brian innocently looks up at Yumi.

"Okay. Well guys, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, so I would suggest putting bags into the car."

"Cool. We'll I have to get back home. See you later Yumi." Cody hugs her and walks out of the room and out of the house.

Brian and Jake both set themselves back firmly in their old positions, relaxing. Yumi scoffs at them, knowing that they wouldn't help them with their bags. Rolling her eyes, she jogs back upstairs. Odd quickly 'slam dunks' his apple into the garbage can, (no idea how he did that) and Ulrich cleans up the mess. Soon, all of the bags were placed downstairs. With a couple of minutes of farewells, the trio was off, leaving in a car.

**-----skipping over to them all in California, in Ulrich's house-----**

"YES! My car's over here!" Odd yells, dancing around in circles. Odd's parents made sure that Odd's car was sent over here for how ever long Odd was going to stay at Ulrich's. Odd then quickly explains to us how he wants to explore the town and to meet us at the beach nearby. Then Odd hops into his car and zooms off.

"He can never stay in one place for too long, can he?" Yumi asks with a grin.

Ulrich and Yumi both laugh and head inside the Stern's huge house. First, they get interviewed by his parents, and after answering every question imaginable, Yumi and Ulrich were allowed to unpack. Once one of them found a deck of cards, they sort of spent the rest of their time secretly chucking them at each other.

When the Sterns left the house, the two 'kids' realized what time it was and started to get ready. Shocking enough, Yumi was wearing a one suit, no one does that anymore! Sluts. **(no offense to anyone) **Of course, it was black, and it fits her form perfectly. Ulrich just changed into normal swimming shorts.

On top, both of them wear normal clothing. Together the two of them walk out into Ulrich's sport car.

"Very nice car." Yumi comments as soon as she settles down in her seat.

"I know." Ulrich smirks, and then turns the radio on.

"I really want to thank you. For planning…all of this." Yumi thankfully says, spreading her arms around to gesture the last part. Shyly, Yumi places her hand on Ulrich's right hand which wasn't on the wheel.

'_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk ab-?' _Yumi turns scarlet, realizing how perfectly the music fitted her. Ulrich hastily changes the station.

'_We were meant to be together for eternity'_. Blush. Click.

'…_.this is where I belong...and it is you, I have loved all along.'_ Nervous cough. Click.

Yumi looks at Ulrich who was tightening his grip on the steering wheel_. 'When it comes to you; boy I think I'm in love with you. I've been telli-.'_ Yumi widens her eyes, switches the station, and snaps her head back to her window.

''_l- is for the way you look at me. O- is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you ad-,"_ Yumi scratches her hair uncomfortably and looks out the front mirror as Ulrich changes the station quickly.

'…_she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl.' _Yumi and Ulrich burst out laughing.

"Why in the world do they have that on the radio?" Yumi manages to blurt out between her laughter.

"I know!" Ulrich chuckles, regaining his control back onto the road. "Okay. We're here."

Ulrich and Yumi get out of the car and find a fair spot on the beach. Lucky for them, there weren't that many people on the beach. Yumi grabs a book from her bag and sunglasses and quickly sits under the shaded umbrella, deciding to wait until Odd reached there. Ulrich shrugs, and decides to walk around; looking for something to eat and drink which he knew Odd would want as soon as he got there.

Yumi was so absorbed with her book and was surprised when she finished it. "Oh man, I seriously should have brought the next book." Yumi groans, realizing that it had only been five minutes.

"What book?"

Yumi brings her head up and squints up, noticing a tall boy standing above her. Or did he just seem tall because he was standing?

"Excuse me, who are you?" Yumi asks in a careful voice, raising her eyebrow at the boy. Was he…hitting on her?

"I'm Brad Johnson. But more importantly, who are you? I haven't seen this pretty face around. I'm pretty sure I would have recognized it. Where are you from?" Brad reports.

"I came from Japan. And I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Yumi replies with a sneer.

"Hah, a girl with guts; I haven't met one of those in a long time." Brad laughs good-naturedly and takes a seat on the sand in front of Yumi.

* * *

Food. Food. No matter how far Ulrich could see, there was no food. Oh well, if Odd got hungry (which he would) they could just go get some ice cream. He turns around, deciding to not leave Yumi alone for to long. By accident, he rams into someone. He quickly gets back onto his balance and looks at who he ran into. 

"Oh, hey Amy."

"Ulrich! Cool, you're back!" Amy eagerly and enthusiastically yells. "HEY GUYS, ULRICH'S BACK!"

Suddenly a large group of people surround Ulrich. He laughs. All of them were good friends. "Hey guys. I don't have much time to talk. I have to go back to Yumi, she's waiting for me. But you guys can come if you want." No one notices Amy's face darken at the sound of 'Yumi'.

"Yumi! Isn't that the girl you're always like daydreaming about?" Jerry asks Ulrich laughing.

"No. I don't daydream about her…it was a…nightmare." Ulrich blushes.

"Oh my gawsh. Brad is here." Candy, another friend, reports to Ulrich. "He's talking to a really cute girl in black right now."

"Wait, what?" Ulrich asks furiously. He moves out of the circle of friends. Sure enough, there was Brad talking to Yumi. Anger filled up Ulrich quickly. Oh how he hated Brad. They were probably the most popular kids in their school. But they were both very competitive; and Brad is a jerk. "Anyone coming?" Ulrich asks his friends with gritted teeth, and without an answer, he stalks over to them.

* * *

'Man, California rocks!' Odd thinks to himself as he parks his car and jogs over to the warm sand. "OWCH!" Odd yells. Obviously, he wasn't expecting the sand to be _that_ warm. Right when Odd finally got used to the heat, he notices something that was sure to cause trouble soon on. Yumi talking to another guy and Ulrich talking to another girl. 'I have a feeling that this day just got a lot more interesting.'

* * *

Sure, this guy was pretty nice, but Yumi wasn't interested at all. She was more interested in a tall brunette, if you catch my drift. 

Searching throughout the premises, Yumi takes in Odd walking towards her, and Ulrich talking to a girl and this really fat guy eating some ice cre-. REWIND! Ulrich talking to another girl? The green jealously monster suddenly grew ten times its size.

Angrily, Yumi snaps her head back to the boy who was sitting in front of her, looking at her with amusement. "What?" She impulsively asks.

"Oh, nothing." Brad laughs.

"Oh, hey Yumi." Ulrich waves.

Instantly, Yumi turns her head to the side where he was linking arms with another girl and a whole group of girls and boys were behind them. "Hey."

"Hey, girl-who-still-hasn't-told-me-her-name, want to surf?" Brad gestures to his board which was lying down on the sand a few feet away from them, and to Yumi's which was laying right by her feet.

Yumi takes one last look at Ulrich before responding to Brad's request. "Love to; and the name's Yumi." Brad grabs Yumi's delicate hand and picks her up.

'If Ulrich wants to play that way, so can I.'

* * *

Oh gawd; stupid little Ulrich and Yumi. 'It would be fun to watch them though.' Odd giggles, wishing he could have popcorn and just watch the show, but then he realizes what a bad friend that would make him. Odd sighs and stands up, brushing the sand off of his shorts. Finally, he would get to play the matchmaker. 

"Wassup man?" Odd asks, showing himself right behind Ulrich. Ulrich jumps a bit and rolls his eyes.

"You have got to stop doing that Odd." Ulrich murmurs.

"Hi … Odd is it?" Amy asks, her arms still linked with Ulrich's.

"Yeah it is…" Odd replies acting a bit out of it, staring at their linked arms and then sending Ulrich a pointed look.

"Hey Amy, want to go surfing?" Ulrich asks, obviously not paying attention to what his friend was trying to tell him. His attention was focused on a Japanese girl.

"Sounds like fun!" Amy responds, walking away to get their boards.

* * *

Without a word to Odd, Ulrich quickly jogs over to Brad. Yumi was gone putting away her book. "What the hell is your problem?" 

Brad didn't look terrified or even a bit threatened, instead, he looked amused. "Oh, I see you like this chick over there?" Brad asks, pointing over to Yumi's back. "Too bad. I've got my eye on her, and you know how competitive I get with girls. Especially with pretty ones."

Ulrich grits his teeth. "Oh, wait, you love her don't you. Why, I don't believe she knows that. You know, you just made this game much more fun." Brad laughs.

"Don't you dare play around with her. She's not one of your play toys that you fling around." Ulrich opens his mouth, about to speak again, but fortunately for Brad, Yumi came back into earshot.

With a final glare directed at Brad, Ulrich jogs back to Amy.

'The war is on.' Ulrich clarifies in his head, watching Yumi go into the ocean.

**IN FRANCE**

Jeremy laughs after reading his last email from Odd. He knew that Odd would never change. Sighing, Jeremy couldn't help but wish he was part of the birthday gift surprise. But truthfully, there wasn't any way he could go. His parent's were too tight with there money, and it really wasn't fair to ask Aeltia's adoptive parents.

On the bright side, however, Odd did promise to take pictures and send them to us. Clicking on the attachment Odd had sent him, Jeremy doubles over in laughter. There were pictures of them caking Yumi, playing scrabble, and doing other various activities…such as Yumi hitting Odd and Ulrich with a pillow. Wonder what they did to deserve that?

He saves the email with a tiny bit of regret and guilt. But there was nothing much he could do. Trying to forget about his worries for a while, he switches to the city news website. Skimming through the pages he notices one sentence that took his breath away. Jeremy runs out of his door, slamming it closed and running from one building to the other. Jeremy continues running up the other building to the seventh floor and flings open one of the doors.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asks calmly. It seems like either a) Aelita had thought something was going wrong today or b) Jeremy did that often.

"They're shutting down the factory." Jeremy breathlessly announces, fainting onto the floor.

* * *

"Do you know how to surf?" Brad asks Yumi in an over-masculine voice. When Yumi nods her head, Brad's ego _slightly _deflates and his shoulders droop. Obviously he had not been expecting that answer. It would have been a perfect way to get closer to the girl and to annoy Ulrich if she didn't know.

"I'm perfectly fine." Yumi winks, running into the waves. Within ten seconds she was far out, already riding the huge waves. Brad snaps out of his trance and follows after her with a goofy grin.

Yumi was indeed perfectly fine on her own. It fact, she was just _perfect. _How in the world could she be such a great surfer? Brad focuses his attention on two tiny dots in the distance. Ulrich and Amy. They were no where near the good waves, hell they weren't even near the water! What is up with those two? The overconfident boy shrugs, turning his attention back to his new interest, Yumi.

* * *

'Great, not only am I stuck with someone who's NOT Ulrich, I'm stuck with a pervert.' Yumi thinks in disgust as she notices Brad eyeing her.

"Do you know how to surf?"

Yumi tries her hardest not to burst out laughing. It was obvious what Brad was trying to do. Nasty Perv. Another thing: his head was practically the size of a blimp. She was going to enjoy deflating it.

"I'm perfectly fine." She winks at the disgusting creature and runs into the great sea. She loved how the waves were so strong, and she loved how she'd end up getting sprayed in the face. It was awesome.

For a while, Yumi completely forgot about her worries, including Brad, Ulrich, and – wait, she didn't even know the girl's name! Mentally she slaps herself, how could she curse at her if she didn't even know her name? Yumi chooses to ignore those thoughts and continue surfing. But it was harder than it sounds. Especially when the girl was OBVIOUSLY flirting with Ulrich. Her Ulrich.

Not even noticing what she was doing, since she was paying too much attention on the two people, she crashed into a wrong wave at the wrong time. Not smart.

* * *

Ulrich couldn't stand it. No, he couldn't stand HIM. The evil little bastard named Brad. Ulrich turns away from the two in his best tries to stop drilling holes in the back of Brad's head. Amy was gaining speed from running and quickly stopped in front of Ulrich with two boards.

He instantly grabs the board and starts to move, but stops when he notices his friend's absence. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to surf."

Then it hit him. Every single time they were out on the beach, she'd never go near the water. He'd always thought it was because she didn't want to get went or ruin her hair or nails or something like that. How stupid could he get?

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." Ulrich smiles warmly at his friend while she just laughs.

Since when did she have such an annoying laugh? Ulrich puts his thoughts to the side and walks hip-deep in the water. Ulrich models how to sit on the board and she copies him.

Ulrich's attention drifts to Yumi and her surfing. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her every movement. Her every breathe, her eve-.

"ULRICH!" Amy screams, collapsing on him.

They both fell into the water, and when they both resurfaced they found Amy's surfboard caught in a wave and watched it snap in two. Both of them start laughing hysterically and climb onto Ulrich's board. He starts paddling back to the shore, but stops when he hears a loud shriek – Yumi.

* * *

Brad's such an idiot. How in the world can I have a crush on that creature? Amy sighs, no matter what she does; she can't get him out of her head. She finalizes her own decision; she is going to get him jealous. When she saw Ulrich, she knew exactly how she would do it.

Ulrich grabs one of the boards and begins to walk away, but stopping when Amy wasn't following him.

"What's wrong?"

Amy blushes, and an idea struck in her head. "I don't know how to surf." Yes, she was lieing through her teeth. She knew perfectly how to surf, except Ulrich didn't know that. Every time she came to the beach with her friends, she never went near the water, but that was only because she didn't want to ruin her nails or her hair.

"YUMI!" Brad yells full of worry, sure he was a jerk, but he still had a heart. "YUMI!" Brad yells again, jumping off of his board to dive into the ocean. He didn't notice Ulrich doing the exactly same thing only from a farther distance…nor did either of them notice Amy paddling towards them with ease.

Meanwhile Yumi was completely aware of her surroundings, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up to fresh air. She desperately needed oxygen. Anything. Time was running out quickly. Just when Yumi sees a way to get back up, her leg gets caught in seaweed, and she takes her final breath, taking in too much water, slowly drowning to the floor of the ocean.

* * *

"Calm down Jeremy. I bet it's nothing. And there's no point in worrying yourself over nothing!" Aelita soothes. "Xana is over. There's nothing he can do."

"You're right. It's just that…I have a really nasty feeling about this. Real bad." Jeremy agrees, trying his hardest to relax.

* * *

Since Brad was closer to Yumi, he did arrive to her quicker, but Ulrich was a faster swimmer so he arrived about five seconds after him.

Both of the boys look at each other and dive back into the ocean, making a silent agreement to work together for once. Ulrich first found Yumi. Both boys swim as fast as they can to her, and they notice the seaweed, ripping it off. Together they bring the poor girl up to surface gasping hard. Lucky for them Amy was right next to them with the board.

Ulrich eyes narrow. How did Amy get here so quick unless she didn't know how to surf? He continues to stare at her while she pretends not to notice. Unknown to them, Brad took the board and the reviving Yumi off to shore.

"I thought you didn't know how to surf?" Ulrich coldly asks his friend, searching for the truth.

Amy rolls her eyes, knowing that Ulrich would find out sooner or later. "I was trying to use you to get Brad jealous." Then, however, Ulrich did the complete opposite of what she was expecting.

He starts _laughing. _"You know, for a girl with a 4.0 GPA, you're really stupid." Ulrich finally tells her with a permanent smile pasted on his face.

"You mean you don't care?" Amy asks, her smile faltering.

"Amy, I never have. Practically everyone in the school knows that Brad has had a crush on you since he's ever met you. Which is why he's always dating these random girls…trying to get _you_ jealous. Now you tell me that you like him? Wow." Ulrich shakes his head in amusement. "You are a strange one."

Amy's smile widens and she chases a laughing Ulrich back to shore.

* * *

"Hey Yumi, feeling better?" Brad asks.

Yumi stands up looking at Brad in the strangest way possible. "I almost drown…and not even two minutes later, you're asking me if I'm okay?"

Unsure of what she had just said, Brad nods.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yumi yells in frustration, grabbing everything in her reach and throwing it as hard as she could at him.

While she was doing this, all Brad was thinking was, 'Man, she's majorly PMSing.' But when he sees Amy and Ulrich approaching him, all of his former thoughts leave as he desperately looks for anything to make Amy jealous.

He grabs Yumi by the waist, and leans in. Yumi struggles to get away, but she couldn't. Then a strong pair of arms grabbed Yumi away from Brad. It had gone far enough.

Yumi turns around to save her savior, Odd. **(haha. bet u thought it was ulrich) **Yumi then looks at Odd weirdly. She has a reason; Odd's arms are full of ice cream, popcorn and soda.

"I have a reason for that…" Odd laughs nervously, and sprints away with Yumi still staring at his back strangely.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty little lady?" Brad huskily asks, wrapping his arms around her.

Yumi winces, trying hard not to puke. But, once again, someone else saves her.

"BRAD!" Amy yells running up shore, quicker than a wink, Yumi was released from his arms and into a pile of sand.

Grumpily, Yumi gets up, dusting herself off from the sand, and walks back to her things. Randomly, Yumi starts to laugh hysterically. California sure was interesting, and it was only the first day. And what a weird day it was!

Ulrich joins the laughing Gothic girl, and when he asks her why she was laughing, she just continued laughing, if not harder. Yumi found this really stupid. The day was really weird. She got jealous with a complete stranger, another stranger tried to get the other stranger jealous by using her, and she was jealous for no reason! Wow, that was confusing!

The poor brown-haired boy still wasn't in on the joke, but he started to laugh at Yumi. In a matter of seconds, both of them were laughing hysterically on the sand, facing the blue sky. Scarily enough, both of them stopped laughing at the same time, turning their heads to look at each other.

"Yumi?" Ulrich softly asks with a trace of nervousness. Yumi makes a noise to show that she was listening. "Are you jealous of Amy?"

* * *

"Wow. What time did boss say we gotta get rid of this junk?" Bob asks Todd, resisting the temptation to faint.

"Four o' clock, Bob."

"Oh, dear god. EVERYBODY! Let's get to work; we've only got four hours to clean up this mess!" Bob yells as loudly as he can, which is quite loud for a construction worker. Chaos spread across the construction site like water spreads, covering every inch and crack possible.

"Tom, Harold, Peter, and Garrett take the rooms down, Iverson and Will take the main floor, Frank, George, Sean, Steven, and Scott take the higher floors, and be careful with the freight elevator."

"Aye, aye, sir." All twelve men mimic their leader and friend, walking over to the inside of the building.

"Anything else?" Todd asks with the clipboard in front of him.

"I need a coffee." Bob sighs, and walks over to the group working out in the front.

* * *

"I have a reason for that…," Odd laughs nervously, sprinting away from Yumi before she could say anything.

When he was sure that he was completely out of Yumi's range, he slows down. He was ashamed- okay, maybe not, but he did feel a bit guilty for watching the whole show from afar. But it was _so _worth it. Jealous Yumi + Jealous Ulrich One Fun Movie. So what, maybe he had bought ice cream…popcorn…and soda…to watch them?

It had all been hilarious until Yumi had disappeared beneath the strong wave, but Odd did have faith, if not in Brad, in Ulrich. Still, Odd did start sprinting towards the shore that is until he noticed Yumi resurface with the other two boys, and then he started sprinting back to his hiding spot so no one could see him…or steal his yummy food.

While in thought, Odd walks into the quieter section of the beach. It was actually quite peaceful. That is, until he trips over nothing, at least what he thought was nothing.

"Watch where you're going fatzilla!" Wait, that voice was familiar…Odd turns his head around to see Hannah. Hannah!

"ODD!" Hannah yells, recognizing him at the same time.

"What did you say cuz?" Sam yells, appearing from behind a group of rocks.

"ODD!" Sam yells happily, running over to him.

What was Odd's life turning into? Both of them knew each other? They were related! Odd moans inwardly; boy was his life getting more and more dangerous/weird!

* * *

"Me and Frank will take this room right here." George volunteers Frank and himself.

"What was that for?" Frank grumpily asks, walking into the room slowly.

"Nothing. This room just looks cool. I want to look through the stuff before we tear it down." George shrugs, instantly dropping his equipment to look for the light switch.

Finally, George found it, and with a flick of the switch nothing happened. Just when George was about to reluctantly put his utility belt back on, a sudden loud boom throughout the room causing him to stop. In fact, he drops his belt in awe. In the middle of the room a large reticular prism was rising up, dangerously close to hitting the ceiling, but it stopped, and water fell from the prism to the moat-like thing around it.

Frank resists from screaming and George resists from running away. Both of them take a few steps closer to the strange looking machine.

"What's that?" Frank asks curiously, pointing to a lever on the side of it.

"There's only one way to find out!" George eagerly says, rubbing his hands together. Next thing, his hand was firmly placed on the lever, slowly bringing it up.

**BOOM!

* * *

**

"Are you jealous of Amy?" Ulrich softly asks.

Yumi almost forgets to breath. "Um…I -,"

But before she could finish her sentence, a bright white light spread across the two confused teenagers.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Woah, this chapter seemed a bit like.. choppy and shudder just gross. but i'm like six weeks late with this... **

**Hm…the first person who can give me a list of the song names and artists of all of the songs wins a Code Lyoko one-shot. (doubt anyone would want to take the time to do that. Xp) and anyone who can guess which 'part' i also used last chapter...(once again, doubt anyone's going to do that) **

_**Maimee and Amy : eighteen**_

_**Brian, Bryant, and Brent: sixteen**_

_**Jessica: fourteen **_

_**Harold: nine**_

_**Rachel: six**_

_**Kelly: eleven**_

_**Ben: twelve**_

_**Jake: seventeen**_


End file.
